Shadow Works (album)
K3 is the fan-name referred to the upcoming third mainstream studio album by Kerli, considering Utopia as her second, as it was intended to be. No official name or date have been announced. Songs Tracks that will be surely or possibly be on the album. *''Blossom'' *''Blossom (The Halls of Heaven Session)'' *''Blossom (Audio Commentary)'' *''Diamond Hard'' *''Feral Hearts'' *''Feral Hearts (The Sacred Forest Session)'' *''Feral Hearts (Audio Commentary)'' *''Journey Through the Elven Kingdom'' *''Legends *Racing Time'' *''Sound of Walking Away'' (with Illenium) *''Spirit Animal'' *''1st unknown song'' *''2nd unknown song'' *''3rd unknown song'' *''4th unknown song'' (SpecialLAnew - Arrange) *''5th unknown song'' Singles *''Feral Hearts'' was the first single from the album, released on February 19, 2016 and premiered the night before at Kiek in de Kök. Via PledgeMusic, Kerli released a single pack including also the Forest Sessions (later renamed as The Sacred Forest Session), a piano version of the song, an audio commentary, and an instrumental track called Journey Through the Elven Kingdom. The music video, directed by CJ Kask, was published on February 25, and an EP featuring three remixes was released on April 8th. Feral Hearts (The Sacred Forest Session), a piano version of the song, was released for free via TheHive, along with its music video published on YouTube on April 26 and appeared on every digital music store on May 6. The song was nominated for the Estonian Music Awards 2017. *''Blossom'' was the second single from the album, released on April 28 via Kerli's YouTube channel, and on April 29 for the online music stores. The PledgeMusic pack included, also, the commentary of the song, that was featured in the behind-the-scenes video, published on May 20, and the The Halls of Heaven Session, a choral version of the song, which had its music video released on May 27. *''Racing Time'' was the first promotional single from the album, released for free on June 24, 2016. The song was supposed to be part of the official soundtrack for Alice Through the Looking Glass, the sequel of Alice in Wonderland, but didn't make the cut. *''Diamond Hard'' was the third single from the album, released on July 27, 2016, with also the official music video. On November 16, Kerli published an EP that includes four remixes of the song. *''Spirit Animal'' was the fourth single from the album, released on December 15, 2016. The song was released a holiday gift and then made available on every digital music store. Spirit Animal competed in the pre-Eurovision-selection-show called Eesti Laul 2017, reached the final and finished second in the competition. *Upcoming fifth single. Release and promotion Kerli announced on YouTube her return as an independent artist, with a new single and teaming up with PledgeMusic. She opened a store were the fans could buy some stuff like autographed lyrics, rigs, stickers, t-shirts and support her, from Feral Hearts to Blossom, that were released on February 19 and April 28 respectively. The date given for the album was September 2016. Meanwhile, the third single, Diamond Hard was published on July 27 along with and EP featuring four remixes. In September, the project on PledgeMusic was closed and no information was given about the album. On October 4, with a video on YouTube, Kerli announced that it would have been pushed to early 2017, saying that most of the material was written and she was producing a lot of songs and writing the treatment for a new music video. She also announced her plans to release a special signed EP featuring three of the album's singles, remixes, and bonus content previously available through her independent artist PledgeMusic project. Everyone who preordered the album was eligible to receive the CD. Then Kerli revealed that she would compete in Eesti Laul 2017, with the song Spirit Animal. She reached the final and finished second in the competition. On March 9, 2017, Kerli posted a video on Youtube saying that, now, her priority would have been the album and its finishing, the artwork and some music videos. On August 12, 2017, Kerli performed in an Estonian festival called Kuressaare Merepäevad, where she sung almost all of her singles. On Trivia *Kerli stated that she has "all the music for it album" and that "it's coming". *Kerli announced some upcoming singles, that she will release along with their music videos, but she will not reveal the concept behind them. *Kerli stated she has already decided the title of the album. *Kerli stated that she will tour after the releasing of the album. *Kerli said that some of the songs for the album are four years old, and others that don't "sound right" even tho she produced it various times. *Kerli stated that she is not going to partecipate to Eesti Laul 2018 because she wants to focus on the album. *Kerli confirmed that she has finished the album art. References }} Category:Kerli Category:Albums Category:Music